The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly relates to a shielded connector that may be used with a PC card
Various electronic systems, such as computers, comprise a wide array of components mounted on printed circuit boards, such as daughterboards and motherboards, which are interconnected to transfer signals and power throughout the system. The transfer of signals and power between the circuit boards requires electrical interconnection between the circuit boards.
Personal computer cards (PC cards) are used with various computers (including laptop computers) to provide flexibility and interchangeability for upgrading a computer. Typically, PC cards offer an add-on functionality, such as an increased rate of processing, encryption, etc., to the computer. Further, PC cards are removable, thereby allowing a user to easily upgrade a computer by simply changing to a new PC card.
As technology progresses, however, the demand for additional power and signal capacity within computer systems increases. Currently, conventional PC cards do not offer enough signal and power capacity for some high tech and rigorous applications. That is, the number of signal and power contacts within the PC cards are not sufficient for these applications. In the future, the demands for power and signal capacity will continue to increase.
Additionally, increased power and signal requirements within a system increase the potential for electrostatic discharge, electromagnetic interference, and other such phenomena within the system. Typical electrical connectors that connect a PC card to a circuit board (or the like) do not offer sufficient protection against such phenomena.
Thus, a need exists for a connector that houses more contacts, thereby allowing greater signal and power transmission between a circuit board and a PC card. A need also exists for a connector that reduces the risk of electrostatic discharge, interference and the like.